


Mordercze przestworza

by Entra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Przerażony Dean, Terapia, Walka ze strachem, samolot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entra/pseuds/Entra
Summary: Dean próbuje walczyć ze swoim panicznych strachem przed samolotami. Kto może mu pomóc w tym lepiej niż Castiel? :)





	Mordercze przestworza

Zza drzwi jednej z kabin lotniskowej ubikacji dobiegały niezbyt czyste dźwięki „Nothing else matters” już od jakiegoś czasu.  
\- Dean, wiesz, że to ci nie pomoże?  
\- Skąd wiesz? Ja cały czas mam nadzieję, że sobie pójdziesz, albo po prostu znikniesz z mojego życia raz na zawsze. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.  
\- To raz na zawsze, czy na jakiś czas? Gubisz tok myślenia.  
\- Pierdol się.  
\- Robisz się strasznie złośliwy kiedy się czegoś boisz.  
\- Wcale się nie boję!  
\- Siedzisz zamknięty w tej kabinie już od prawie dwóch godziny. Zaraz odlatuje samolot.  
\- Możemy lecieć następnym.  
\- Nie. Następny był trzy samoloty temu.  
\- Wiesz Cas, myślałem że jesteś moim przyjacielem, a czasem nawet... no nieważne. Idź sobie!- krzyknął zdenerwowany Dean i wrócił do nucenia pod nosem kolejnego utworu.  
\- Nigdzie stąd nie pójdę, wychodź natychmiast, albo się zdenerwuję!  
\- Ta jasne.  
\- Nie wierzysz?  
\- Ani trochę, nawet nie umiesz się denerwować. Jesteś cholernym aniołem i nie denerwuje cię nic, ani nie boisz się niczego!  
\- Boje się o ciebie.  
\- Przestań.  
Castiel natychmiast teleportował się do kabiny. Zamknięte drzwi nie były dla niego zbyt wielkim problemem.  
\- Co jest do cholery?! Ani chwili prywatności!- krzyknął zaskoczony Dean i gwałtownie cofnął się do tyłu.  
\- Chyba już wystarczy ci prywatności Dean. Obiecałeś, zarzekałeś się, że postarasz się zwalczyć ten strach. Zgodziłem się pomóc, bo w ciebie wierzę, dlaczego ty nie możesz?  
\- Nie wierzę w trzy rzeczy, w Boga, w to że istnieje na świecie niedobre ciasto i w to, że uda mi się przezwyciężyć ten cholerny lęk przed pieprzonymi samolotami!- krzyknął Dean i usiadł na zamkniętej muszli klozetowej.  
\- Hej- zaczął Castiel delikatnym głosem kucając tuż przy sylwetce Deana- Przecież jestem z tobą, nic nie może ci się stać. Nie pamiętasz kim jestem?  
Dean westchnął głośno i poprawił pozycję na tymczasowym miejscu spoczynku.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Poszedłbym z tobą do piekła gdyby taka była potrzeba, ale samolot... to coś o wiele gorszego.  
\- Przysięgam ci, że cały czas będę trzymał twoją dłoń, tak jak teraz- przy tych słowach anioł chwycił za rękę Deana- i nie puszczę jej ani na moment. A jeśli będzie coś nie tak, to po prostu nas stamtąd teleportuję, co ty na to?  
\- Obiecujesz?- zapytał mężczyzna lekko piskliwym głosikiem.  
\- Oczywiście, chodźmy już. Sam się niecierpliwi.  
\- Możecie się już w końcu „teleportować” cioły?! Nie dosyć, że psychole to jeszcze pedały! Wyjazd stąd bo nie mogę się skupić- głos z kabiny obok brzmiał na niezbyt zadowolony z ich czułej konwersacji.  
\- Zaraz mogę teleportować ciebie, do miejsca dla takich wścibskich podsłuchiwaczy jak ty.  
Odgłos politowania dotarł do nich sekundę później.  
\- Cas, kotku. Nie próbuj więcej nikomu ubliżać, nie wychodzi ci to za dobrze. Zostaw to profesjonalistom- powiedział Dean i wyszedł z kabiny.  
Za chwilę dało się usłyszeć ciężki łomot wyłamywanych drzwi i gruby, męski krzyk.  
\- Co jest kur..!!- nie mógł dokończyć zdania mężczyzna bo jego krtań została zatkana, a brak tlenu powodował nieprzyjemne dla ucha rzężenie.  
\- Powtórz to jeszcze raz cwelu, a przysięgam, że kolejni faceci którzy przyjdą tu za potrzebną znajdą cię w niezbyt korzystnej pozycji. Przygotowany do załadowania. Idealny dla jak to nazwałeś „pedałów”. Nie będzie zbyt przyjemnie gównozjadzie- po tych słowach dało się usłyszeć jedynie głuchy łoskot upadającego cielska i łapanie powietrze przez zachłanne płuca.  
\- Możemy iść. Jakoś tak poprawił mi się humor- powiedział zadowolony Dean pocierając dłonie i otrzepując ubranie z niewidocznego kurzu.  
W miarę zbliżania się do odprawy przy bramkach co raz intensywniej wyłamywał palce, a ciche nucenie zamieniło się w śpiew. Sam stał już z dwoma biletami i zniecierpliwioną miną.  
\- Nie jest źle, tylko śpiewa i wyłamuje palce. Pobiłeś kogoś?  
\- Nie- bez wahania skłamał Dean i wyrwał z ręki brata bilety.  
\- Czemu tylko dwa?  
\- Ja nie lecę.  
\- Jak to?! Wiedziałem ty też się boisz i chcesz mnie wystawić na ten horror! Ty Judaszu!  
\- Nie chcę cię dodatkowo stresować idioto. Wygadujesz głupoty, opanuj się. Jeden ochroniarz ci wystarczy, poza tym ostatnio prawie straciłem słuch kiedy zacząłeś piszczeć mi do ucha jak mała dziewczynka.  
Dean spojrzał na brata jakby chciał go jednocześnie zamordować, a potem rzucić się na szyję i błagać by go nie opuszczał. Lub odwrotnie.  
\- Chodźmy Dean, już czas- poinformował ich Castiel.  
\- A, zapomniałbym- zatrzymał ich Sam- Masz na drogę, może to cię zajmie. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas- po czym podał im wielkie, jabłkowe, kruche ciasto opakowane w przezroczyste pudełko. Dean wyglądał jakby za moment miał rozpłakać się rzewnymi łzami.  
\- Czasami cię kocham bracie. Ale bardzo rzadko- powiedział wzruszony i odebrał słodki skarb.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Tylko się tu nie rozklejaj.  
Nie było chyba w całym ziemskim życiu Castiela bardziej wymagającego zadania niż wprowadzenie Deana do samolotu i usadzenie go w fotelu pasażera. Mężczyzna zapierał się rękami i nogami, przytulał kurczowo jabłkowe ciasto i śpiewał na głos „Unforgiven”. Stewardessy próbowały go uspokoić, ale to jedynie pogarszało sprawę. Proponowały Castielowi by może jednak zrezygnowali z lotu jednak ten uparł się, że to dla jego dobra. Dopóki samolot nie ruszył Dean ściskał tylko rękę Castiela na pewno powodując u niego zator. Ręka anioła zrobiła się blada, jednak nie narzekał. Wyrozumiale i konsekwentnie pytał drugiego mężczyzny jak się czuje i czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Zanim ogłoszono komunikat o zapięciu pasów, puste pudełko po jabłkowym cieście leżało już obok Deana. Gdy samolot ruszył z miejsca i wzbił się w powietrze stało się to czego Castiel i na pewno wszyscy pasażerowie obawiali się najbardziej. Przerażony krzyk wypełnił samolot siejąc lekką panikę.  
\- Dean, spokojnie. Nic ci nie jest, jestem z tobą- mówił uspokajająco Castiel i gładził kojąco wierzch dłoni mężczyzny. Mężczyzna ciągle coś szeptał i gorączkowo kiwał się w przód i w tył by po jakimś czasie, które zdawały się godzinami, zwrócić się do Castiela.  
\- Natychmiastmniestądzabierz!- mówił jak nakręcony Dean.  
\- Nic nie rozumiem..  
\- Zabierz mnie stąd do cholery!- Krzyknął sprawiając, że dziecko kilka rzędów dalej zaczęło płakać.  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Chodź, musimy zejść z widoku, tu nie mogę nas teleportować.  
\- Co?!  
\- Chodź, musimy wstać- mówił powoli Castiel. Na szczęśćie można było już odpiąć pasy i swobodnie poruszać się po pokładzie. Mężczyźni przeszli czym prędzej przez środek wpatrzonych w nich pasażerów, a właściwie to Castiel przeszedł, włócząc za sobą przyczepionego kurczowo do jego ramienia Deana.  
Mały korytarzyk tuż przy łazience był pusty.  
\- No tylko szybko, bo dłużej tu nie wytrzymam- ponaglał przerażony Dean.  
\- Na pewno chcesz z tego zrezygnować? Zaszedłeś tak daleko.. minęło już z pół godziny lotu.  
\- Na pewno! Nie drażnij się ze mną..- odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jednak możesz to zrobić..- zaczął Castiel i podszedł bliżej. Dzieliła ich minimalna odległość. Dean nerwowo oblizał spierzchnięte wargi i chciał się odsunąć, ale anioł powstrzymał go łapiąc mocno za łokieć.  
\- Cas, co z tobą?  
Pociemniałe oczy Castiela wyrażały kotłującą się w nim rządzę. Dean znał to spojrzenie. Nawiedzało go co noc, jeśli nie na jawie, to we śnie. Zawsze tak samo rozgrzany do czerwoności. Castiel na co dzień był wrażliwym, pomocnym i miłym człowiekiem, który co prawda nie bardzo znał się na ludzkich zwyczajach, ale szybko się uczył. To była jego wielka zaleta. W nocy, jednak gdy znaleźli się sam na sam ze sobą, z daleka od ludzkich spojrzeń i podejrzeń przewyższał on wszystkie poprzednie kochanki Deana w dzikości i żarliwości. Zawsze zniecierpliwiony i pragnący więcej i więcej. Tak, to spojrzenie nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego. Dłoń Castiela powędrowała na policzek Deana i zaczęła wolno przesuwać się w dół, po linii jego szczęki, przez szyję, aż do guzików kraciastej koszuli.  
\- Cas, no co ty, nie tutaj...- zaczął Dean ale poczuł tylko silne pchnięcie w tył. Po zderzeniu z cienką ścianą, do której został przyparty, dłoń Castiela powędrowała w dół.  
\- Mówiłeś coś Dean?  
\- Nie, nie. Kontynuuj.  
Dean rozłożył szerzej nogi i złapał twarz ukochanego po obu stronach, by następnie połączyć ich usta w błogim, drapieżnym pocałunku. Ręka Castiela poruszała się powoli i rytmicznie, a ich usta walczyły ze sobą o dominację. Dean łapczywie łapał krótkie oddechy między pocałunkami, a Castiel napawał się tym widokiem. Dean przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej, tak by całkowicie przylgnęli do siebie całym ciałem. Niewygodna pozycja i krępujące spodnie najwyraźniej wcale nie przeszkadzały Castielowi. Dean czuł się jednocześnie błogi, ale i spragniony więcej. Pogłębił pocałunek i mocno pociągnął za włosy Castiela, co jedynie go rozjuszyło.  
\- Tak chcesz się bawić?- zapytał Castiel łapiąc mocno powietrze, po czym przyspieszył ruch dłonią, co spowodowało gwałtowny jęk wydobywający się z gardła Deana. Już po chwil lepkie nasienie oblepiało rękę anioła. Dean powoli składał słodkie pocałunki na ustach Castiela, jakby w podziękowaniu.  
\- Jesteś cudowny- powiedział cicho Dean i pocałował drugiego mężczyznę w szyję, nie zapominając o tym, by przy lekko ją ugryźć- Dlaczego mam do ciebie taką słabość?  
\- Może dlatego że robię ci dobrze podczas morderczego lotu, który właśnie się skończył?  
\- Co?- zapytał głupio Dean.  
\- Zaraz lądujemy, przed chwilą słyszałem komunikat, kiedy ty... byłeś zajęty innymi sprawami.  
\- Ale.. jak? Ty oszuście! Ten lot się nie liczy, nawet nic z niego nie pamiętam.  
\- O nie, będziesz miał z niego bardzo dobre wspomnien...- nie dane mu było dokończyć, gdyż natarczywe usta zderzyły się z jego własnymi.  
\- Dziękuję ci. Powinieneś zostać terapeutą, tylko tę formę terapii zostaw jedynie dla mnie- powiedział Dean odrywając się od Castiela dobre parę minut później.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia co to terapeuta, ale uznaje to za dobry pomysł- odparł anioł i czule przesunął palcem po policzku Deana.  
\- Ale do samolotu już nie wsiądę, zapomnij- poinformował go Dean.  
Nagle drzwi od mikroskopijnej łazienki otworzyły się a w nich stanął rosły mężczyzna.  
\- No nie! Znowu wy pedały?!- krzyknął trochę ze złością, ale i z nutką strachu.  
\- Cas, ten facet aż prosi się o drugi wpierdol.  
Castiel machnął jedynie ręką i ruszył w stronę pokładu.  
\- Pokaż mu skarbie. I tak nas zaraz wyrzucą.  
\- Robi się- odparł uśmiechnięty Dean.  
Ta podróż samolotem nie była jednak tak zła, na jaką się zanosiła.


End file.
